its_always_veggie_bone_lebowski_party_knucklesfandomcom-20200213-history
Giorno Giovanna
"I Giorno Giovagina have a dream"-Martin Luther King To see the second version of Giorno click here. Giorno Giovanna went to otokojuku tp prove to Morso how great Mexican Captain Falcon is. When Giorno was young he was a massive fan of Mexican Captain Falcon, then one day Mexican Captain Falcon disappeared, so Giorno went out to look for him. After a long and useless journey Giorno found out about Otokojuku where Mexican Captain Falcon graduated from. "Boys be ambitious!!" Giorno decided to sign up for Otokojuku before meeting Morso who appeared to be an arrogant dick who just wanted to sabotage Giornos life. A few days after Giorno found Morso shit talking Mexican Captain Falcon, this pissed Giorno of so he used Gold Experience to try and punch Morso but Morso appeared behind him. Morso told Giorno to stay out his fucking way or he'll beat his ass bloody. Giorno felt helpless at Morsos feet as Morso had made it clear that no one could stand up to him, William or Joseph. Giorno decided to light himself on fire to train at the tower of Otokojuku where he had a conversation with Eiffel where he told him to have no fear. Since Giorno was just 17 and all he wanted to do was disappear, The Walrus offered him help with his stand Killer Queen. It was later revealed to just be Bohemian Rhapsody since The Walrus walked out the room. Giorno was seen lamenting the fact that Morso insulted Mexican Captain Falcon, Giorno got so pissed that he had to use his strongest jutsu which can rival Tetsuos Arm in terms of power. Morso was forced to realize that Giorno was a bigger threat then he originally thought. Giorno would later on patrol the Otokojuku prison where he would meet Nosferatu Zodd who was in a fight with Morso, After Morso threw knives at Zodds back it hardly did anything. Then the Walrus walked up to Zodd in order to kick his ass. Zodd tried to beat up the Walrus but he was punched in the mouth by Killer Queen causing him to bleed, this was the least of his problems since he was now a bomb. "Eat Za Dusto With A Spoon" Killer Queen jumped into Zodds Eye and blew him out off existence. Later on they found out about Mozgus's plan to reset the universe so the gangsters went to kick his dick to his brain. When they got there Morso was taunting Grunbeld which pissed him off enough for him to turn into his Apostle form. Grunbeld turns his attention to Giorno who frantically looks for a way to take out Mozgus and Grunbeld but he feels like he has no time to think as king crimson erases time. "I'm in Hillbilly hell!" Lightning Mckill myself Giorno falls from a the tower of Otokojuku as Eiffel revealed he was Mexican Captain Falcon all along before stabbing Shiny Chariot with a stand arrow turning him into Chariot Requiem. Giorno tried to get the arrow to no avail as Mozgus kept on holding him back with his Karate Chop Action Jutsu, Giorno could no longer handle the constant time erasing and beatings so he screams about how he doesn't know how King Crimson works leading to Chariot Requiem throwing the stand arrow through Gold Experiences chest allowing him to become Gold Experience Requiem. GER was easily able to overpower Grunbeld and throw him to Planet Sheen and was eventually able to use the energy he got from the Heaven Shattering Muda Muda Storm to pulverize Mozguses entire body and make him experience an infinite death. The Walrus was going to make Mozgus Eat The Dust With A Spoon but Giorno stopped him and said he deserves to suffer forever for being a fucking normie. Category:Goodies Category:Only nerds dislike = Ball Breakers motivation Category:Drawing Comics the Marvel way Category:Spiderman punching hulk into outer space Category:Hokuto No Vento Aureo